Salim Abu Aziz
Salim Abu Aziz was the primary antagonist in the 1994 action comedy True Lies and is played by actor Art Malik in his best known international film role to date. Character Summary Harry Tasker's latest mission in Switzerland reveals the existence of an Islamic terrorist organization group called the Crimson Jihad, led by Aziz. Harry suspects that an antiques dealer named Juno Skinner has ties to Aziz, and after visiting her, he's chased by Aziz's men through the Georgetown Park shopping mall and a large hotel. Aziz himself attempts to kill Harry before escaping on a motorbike, and Harry pursues him on horseback but fails to apprehend him. The chase also results in Harry missing the birthday party that his wife Helen and daughter Dana had arranged for him. When Harry goes to Helen's office the next day to surprise her and take her to lunch, he overhears a conversation with her coworker about "Simon", a man she is seeing, causing Harry to worry about their marriage. Using the Omega Sector's resources (including a GPS tracker and wireless microphone hidden in her purse), he tracks down Simon, who turns out to be a used car salesman posing as a spy to seduce Helen. Helen is kidnapped by Harry's agency friends from Simon's trailer and left in a bare concrete interrogation room with a one way mirror. Harry questions her using a voice distorter about her relationship with "Simon" and about their marriage. She says that she wanted to have adventure in her life for once, since Harry never gave her that. Harry realizes his cover as a boring salesman was too convincing and he needs to spice up Helen's life to make her happy. He gives Helen a choice, either go on a "mission" or be sent to prison. She chooses the "mission" and is sent to a hotel room to meet a suspected arms dealer, and plant a bug on his phone. Harry—whose identity is concealed by shadows—plays the arms dealer, but the sham is interrupted by Aziz's men bursting into the room, taking both of them hostage, and subsequently flying them to the terrorist hideout somewhere in the Florida Keys. Aziz reveals he possesses small nuclear warheads hidden inside antique statues shipped by Juno, and plans to detonate one to demonstrate his power to the United States in retaliation for their oppression of his country. Harry, under the effects of a truth serum, reveals his secret double life, much to Helen's shock. Harry then escapes, frees Helen and attacks the camp, trying to stop the planned detonation. While fighting Aziz's troops, Harry appears to die in an explosion. Helen is recaptured and is taken by Aziz, Juno and the terrorists as they escape the island before a nuclear warhead is set to detonate and wipe out their camp and any evidence. Gib locates and rescues Harry using the GPS device in Helen's purse. Two Marine AV-8B Harrier jets are brought in to attack Aziz's convoy as they travel across the Overseas Highway, and Harry is able to rescue Helen. Juno is killed when the bridge is destroyed by the Harriers and her car crashes into the sea, but Aziz evades capture. Harry soon learns that Aziz has kidnapped their daughter, Dana, and with the remaining terrorists has taken over the top floor of an under-construction office building in downtown Miami. Harry commandeers a Harrier to rescue his daughter and stop them detonating the remaining nuclear warhead. Dana steals the arming key and, pursued by Aziz, climbs up onto a crane at the top of the building. Harry eliminates a few of the terrorists with the Harrier's machine guns, while the rest decide to escape by helicopter. Harry sees Dana climbing the rigging and persuades her into jumping onto the Harrier. Aziz follows Dana and attacks Harry while he tries to pull his daughter to safety. Aziz holds Harry at gunpoint who orders him to put the jet down to the ground but he manages to turn the jet which causes Aziz to lose his balance and fall off, but he gets his backpack caught on an AIM-9 Sidewinder missile. As Aziz is left dangling helplessly beside the jet, Harry shoots the missile at the terrorists' hovering helicopter, with a screaming Aziz still attached, killing them all in a huge explosion and ending the terrorist threat. Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:True Lies characters Category:Characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters with military experience